


Obi-WanxFemale Reader: The Wedding

by Yugioh779



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Wedding Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh779/pseuds/Yugioh779
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has defied the Jedi code and married his long time girlfriend in a secret ceremony at the Varykino villa, one that was arranged by Padme herself.  After the little ceremony he takes his now wife back to the guest room they were given where they consummate the marriage.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Female Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Obi-WanxFemale Reader: The Wedding

“You look beautiful {Y/N}.” Padme said with a smile as she fixed my veil.

“Thank you.” I replied then turned to face the mirror that was next to me. I looked at my reflection and was taken aback. I knew Padme's lady in waiting was talented with makeup but this… This was better than anything I could have ever dreamed of. 

“Obi-Wan will be stunned by your beauty, although I'm sure he already is.” We giggled then looked back at my reflection. 

I looked down and marveled at my custom made dress. It was magnificent. It was custom made and was covered in a very detailed and intricate pattern that took months to complete by a team of sewers. It would have been so expensive but Padme insisted on having it made for me so she took care of all the costs. I was so lucky to have her as a friend. 

As I looked at myself I ran my fingers over the long veil. It went down past my hips and on the ends were lace details that were just as intricate as the dress. It was so beautiful. 

Padme watched as I admired the dress and I could see the big smile on her face in the reflection. 

“Padme, I can’t thank you enough for everything.” I turned to her and gave her a big hug which she reciprocated. When we pulled away I looked at her again. “You really didn’t have to pay for any of this.”

“Oh, {Y/N}, of course I did.” Padme pulled down the veil in front of my face then smoothed out the thin tulle around my shoulders and smiled. “You are one of my closest friends. How could I not pay for your big day? It was the least I could do.”

I resisted the urge to start crying. “I can’t thank you enough, Padme. You are the best friend I could ever ask for.”

“As are you,” she replied. “I’m glad to be here for your special day. Are you nervous at all?”

I shook my head. “No, far from, in fact. I have been dreaming of this day for 16 long years and it has been well worth the wait.” 

I turned back to the mirror and looked myself over. 16 years… It was hard to believe that much time had already passed. It felt like only yesterday that we were 19 years old and first met on Coruscant. Our eyes met one day while we walked the halls of the Jedi Temple and Obi-Wan couldn’t resist the urge to walk over to me and introduce himself. I noticed right away that he was a Padawan while I was just a visitor and was delighted to finally get to know a Jedi.

I remember that we were only able to chat for a little while before his master pulled him away for important Jedi business but it wasn’t long before I saw him again. I learned later that he had left his lesson early and sought me out. I was flattered that this handsome young man had wanted to see me again.

From there we went to a nearby diner and there we got to know each other in depth. I got to learn so much about the Jedi order while he got to learn more about my home planet of Naboo and my life growing up.

Obi-Wan was a very bold young man and didn’t try to hide his flirtatious remarks. He began flirting even before we got settled in the diner. While it was a bit fast for me I didn’t turn him down but I didn’t encourage it at first but as we spent more time together I began to flirt back.

Later on I learned that the Jedi were not allowed to love and this surprised me as Obi-Wan never held back. After finding out this bit of information I was concerned for him and didn’t want him to be kicked out of the order but he insisted that he would be fine and that I was worth the risk. I didn’t want to be the one who was responsible for his expulsion so I broke off our relationship after a little over a year but found that I couldn’t stay away for long. I went back to him only after a few weeks which is when we finally consummated our relationship. I felt my face grow hot as I thought back on that day and thought about our wedding night. Padme noticed the bright pink colour on my cheeks and I heard her giggle.

“Come now, we should get going.”

“You’re right. I’m ready.” I turned to her and took the elegant bouquet that she held out to me. I then followed her out of the room and down the hall that led out to the balcony where the wedding would take place.

Padme was kind enough to lend us Varykino for our wedding day. It was a beautiful palace and island that was far from the capital. It was far away from the noise which made it the perfect place to get married. She gave us one of her best rooms far away from the main hall where Obi-Wan and I would have privacy. I was beyond grateful.

As we walked down the hall all I could think about was Obi-Wan. I wondered if he was going to wear his usual Jedi robes or if he would dress up in something else. Since the order was all he knew the chances were high that he would wear his robes. However, despite the order being all he knows he was surprisingly willing to break the rules and get married to me in a secret ceremony with just us, Padme, Anakin and the two droids.

At first, I was hesitant to get married. Just being involved with Obi-Wan made me nervous. I didn’t want him to get kicked out because of me but he wanted to risk it and nothing was going to stop him, not even the order itself. We went 16 years without being discovered so he was confident that no one would find out. I hoped he was right but it was just a matter of time. The order would definitely find out if I ever got pregnant but that was something to worry about when the time came. For now, I was going to focus on the ceremony.

Padme and I made our way to the balcony and just before walking outside I held my breath in excitement. I could see Obi-Wan in the distance. He was standing under a wedding arch and dressed up in his robes that were cleaned and neatly pressed. While I had seen him in his robes countless times I still thought he was incredibly handsome dressed up in them.

As we got closer I could see the smile on his face when he saw me. He could barely contain his excitement which made my heart flutter. I could see the love for me in his eyes and the joy. It made me tear up. I had never thought this day would come as long as he stayed in the order but here we were.

Padme walked me up to Obi-Wan where she handed me off and the officiator began his speech. As he spoke I looked up at Obi-Wan who was only a few inches taller than me. He was grinning from ear to ear and I could tell that he wanted nothing more than to kiss me but had to restrain himself until it was time.

When it was time we finally said our vows then slipped the rings on each other’s fingers. My hand shook slightly out of nervousness but I wasn’t getting cold feet. I was just nervous about the order potentially finding out and what would happen to us even though Obi-Wan constantly said it would be alright. 

When his ring was on it was his turn. He took my hand in his and I stuck up my ring finger in preparation. I held my breath as he slipped on my ring and when it was secure we looked to the officiator who said the last part of his speech. Finally we got to say ‘I do’ and after that Obi-Wan lifted the veil off my face, leaned forward and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. He pulled me close as the kiss continued and I could hear Padme and Anakin clap from their places a few feet away. 

When we pulled away I looked up at Obi-Wan with the biggest smile on my face. It matched his and I couldn’t hold myself back. I pulled him in for another kiss. This one was more passionate with a hint of lust. I felt him smirk into the kiss as he picked it up. He gave me a few more kisses before finally pulling away with the smirk remaining on his face.

“My dear, try to calm down,” he chuckled. “Not in front of Padme and Anakin.”

“It’s alright Master,” I heard Anakin say. “We were just about to leave. You two deserve some privacy.” As he spoke I could see a cheeky grin begin to form in the corner of his mouth. He was hinting at what couples did on the night of the wedding.

“Indeed.” Padme said and nudged Anakin before he could say anything else. “Will we see you two for dinner or will you eat later?”

“I suspect they will forgo dinner all together.”

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan scolded the young man who laughed in response.

“Am I wrong?”

“Well…” 

“We will see you two at dinner.” I quickly said, stopping Obi-Wan before he could say something that Anakin could use for teasing material later on. Padme nodded then pulled Anakin away while the two droids followed.

“Congratulations Master Kenobi and Mrs. Kenobi.” C-3PO said as he walked past us.

“Thank you 3PO,” I replied. He gave a slight nod then hurried off after Anakin and Padme. R2-D2 also congratulated us and followed his droid friend after I gave him a few gentle pats.

When the four were out of sight Obi-Wan and I turned to face each other again. He gently stroked my cheek with one hand while the other was resting on my hip. I stepped closer to him until our chests were pressed together. As I looked up at him I could feel his breaths wash over my face. The sensation, his smell, his touch consumed me.

He leaned in again and I could feel his lips brush mine. The hair of his beard tickled my chin and upper lip and I loved it. He parted his lips slightly as he leaned in for another kiss and his eyes fluttered before closing and I followed his lead. I too parted my lips and captured his in a loving kiss. I felt his hands clamp down on my hips as he held me in place. My hands gripped his robes and I held him close. It felt like we had all the time in the world now.

The kiss continued for a while and overtime became more and more passionate. Eventually Obi-Wan’s hand began to roam my body. This led me to pull away from the kiss and playfully push him away.

“Master Kenobi,” I said teasingly. “Have some self control.”

“But how can I? We are married now.” I took a big step in my direction and reached me before I could stop him. He bent down slightly and before I could ask him what he was doing I was swept off my feet and lifted up in his strong arms. I shrieked out of surprise and clung to him. “Now, should we proceed to our room, my dear?”

“How can I say no to you, and on our wedding day?”

“Then it’s settled.” We laughed before he took me back to our room. He carried me the entire way down the long halls and up the grand staircases. It was impressive since my dress was quite heavy but as a Jedi he was required to remain fit and that definitely showed.

When we reached our room he brought me in and kicked the door closed behind him. I kissed his cheek when we reached the bed and he set me down on it. Now was the time. It was time for us to consummate our marriage.

My breath was beginning to pick up. My chest rose and fell rapidly. I looked up at him and watched as he got down on one knee and reached his hands up underneath my dress. I gasped as I felt his rough hands travel up my legs. They got closer and closer to my thighs and when they reached up in between my legs I instinctively closed them. This made him pause and he looked up at me.

“My dear, you aren’t having second thoughts now, are you?”

“N-No.” I gulped. “It was just a reflex. I don’t want to wait any longer. Obi-Wan, I want you to take me. I want to have sex as husband and wife. I want it right now. I want _you_.”

“That I can do.” I saw a mischievous gleam in his beautiful blue eyes and a lustful smirk spread across his face. 

He bundled up my dress then pushed it up to reveal everything. I felt the cool air hit my skin and it sent shivers up my spine. I let out a long and deep breath as I waited for him to make his next move. I watched as one hand travelled up my inner thigh and stopped just before the junction. He looked up at me with the smirk still on his face and I just waited. He leaned forward and spread my legs apart as his face approached my groin. I gasped as his face got closer and closer and waited to see what he would do. 

Carefully he grabbed the waistband of my white lace panties with his teeth and tugged. Heat exploded over my cheeks at this action for he had never done this before. It was exciting. I lifted my hips off the bed to make things easier and soon my panties were off and hanging from his mouth.

“O-Obi! What has marriage done to you?”

“I’m sorry, are you not enjoying this?” My panties fell from his mouth and he looked concerned for a moment but I quickly spoke up.

“No! I am but this is quite the shock for me. I have never seen this side of you.”

“You bring it out of me.” He crawled up on top of me and gently pushed me back on the mattress. He kissed me with all of the lust and passion he could muster. I grabbed on to his robes and when I collected myself I began to undress him. I yanked his brown cloak off his shoulders and flung it to the ground. 

The kiss heated up between us and our breathing increased. The air around us began to warm up and I could no longer hold myself back. I _needed_ him and I didn’t want to wait any longer. I made quick work on his robes and all that was left was my dress. I sat up in bed but he didn’t think that was good enough. He stood up and kicked off his boots then kneeled down to remove my shoes. Once they were gone he pulled me up to my feet and pulled me close. His arms wrapped around me and his hands began the process of undoing my dress. 

When all of the laces were untied and pulled loose he tugged on my dress and it began to fall from my body. He was no longer gentle and calm. Now he was full of lust and passion. He yanked my dress down until it reached my hips. From there it easily fell from my body and crumpled to the ground. I was now standing naked before him.

His eyes scanned my body now that I was on display. There was nothing he hadn’t seen before but now that we were married he was seeing everything in a new light. Dating and being married were different. Everything had changed. We were now committed to each other for the rest of our lives. 

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to finally claim me as your wife?” I asked flirtatiously. To tease him I sat down on the bed, spread open my legs and slowly ran a hand over my body. I cupped one of my breasts then squeezed it before my hand went down to my vulva. I rubbed my clit then spread open my sensitive folds with two fingers. 

As I put on this little show I never took my eyes off him. I grinned when I saw him grow erect as he watched my hand. When I parted myself he finally snapped out of his trance and lost control. He walked up to me and pounced like a wild animal on its prey.

I gasped and shrieked at the sudden action but didn’t complain. I grabbed on to his shoulders as we fell back on the bed. I gasped when I felt his member poke my inner thigh. He was nearly fully erect and no doubt was ready to penetrate me. I grinned.

I could feel the fluids leak from me as my body prepared for Obi-Wan. I was ready. I was so desperate for him that it was almost painful. My muscles tightened and tensed as I waited. I wasn’t sure how much longer I would be able to last but luckily Obi-Wan didn’t make me wait too much longer. He needed me too.

He lifted up my leg suddenly in one swift movement with one hand while the other reached in between my legs. I gasped when I felt his fingers brush up against me. He stroked the area until finally I felt a finger penetrate. I let out a low, deep moan when his finger entered. The sensation provided some relief but it wasn’t enough for me. I was going to need more and soon. 

Obi-Wan pumped his finger in and out of me which caused me to let out more moans and when he felt like I was ready he added a second digit. I moaned a little louder as I felt myself being stretched out around him. He pushed his fingers deep inside of me before pulling them out then shoving them back in again. Once inside they curled upwards and hit that sweet spot inside of me. It made me gasp and moan every time. 

“O-Obi…” I panted. I looked up at him with half lidded eyes and in a daze. “Please…”

“What is it, my love?”

“I… I need you…” I panted. “Please…”

He didn’t say anything. I sighed when he pulled out his fingers but I knew what was coming. It excited me. I watched as he scooted closer and stroked himself to ensure that he was erect enough to enter. To add some lubrication he licked his hand then and brought it back around his manhood. He repeated this action a few times until he felt like he was ready.

When he was, he lifted my hips up and positioned himself at my entrance. I felt the top poke my vaginal opening and hummed in pleasure. I gave him a nod to let him know that I was ready and when I did he thrust his hips and pushed his way inside. I gasped which turned into a moan and arched my back. I threw my head back on the mattress and clamped down around him. He grunted and dug his nails into my hips.

When we came down from the high he began to thrust. The thrusts were slow at first as he found his pace but when he did he picked up speed. We grunted, moaned and gasped with each thrust. I loved the feeling of him moving inside of me. It felt so right even though it was wrong and went against the Jedi code but we were so enthralled in our euphoria that the thought was far from our minds. All we could think about was the pleasure that we were feeling and the pleasure that we were giving to the other.

“O-Obi!” I called out at one particular thrust. He went so deep and went into fast. My hips bucked into his and I was beginning to see stars.

“{Y/N}!” I heard him call out.

“Fuck!” I gasped at yet another enthusiastic thrust. I wrapped my legs around his waist and used them to keep him in place. This also gave him better access to me so he was able to go deeper inside me.

He angled his hips and in this new position was able to hit my G-spot with each thrust. That nearly pushed me over the edge but I forced myself to hold on and keep going. I wasn’t about to come without him. It was like this every time we had made love. He was so good at pleasing me that he could make me climax in a matter of seconds if he wanted to.

As the thrusts continued the air around us was hot now and that caused sweat to build up over our naked bodies. I gripped on to the blankets and continued to call out Obi-Wan’s name while he called out mine. The sound of him moaning my name accompanied by the grunts was the most sexiest sound I had ever heard. Obi-Wan was the most attractive man in the galaxy and I was so lucky to now be married to him.

Finally, _finally_ , I felt the end coming. My stomach twisted itself into a knot and my body tensed as my climax approached. I was _so_ close and I could feel that Obi-Wan was too. His thrusts picked up in pace and his grunts turned into moans that grew louder with each passing second.

“O-Obi!” I called out. “I’m coming!”

“Come for me {Y/N}!”

I screamed when my climax hit. My back arched and my body convulsed. I held on tightly to the blankets as I rode out my climax. Obi-Wan moaned in unison with me as I clamped down around him and with one big thrust I could feel him release his seed deep inside me. I welcomed the feeling of his hot semen shoot inside of me. I thrust my hips into his to milk all of it out of him.

When our climaxes came to an end we both collapsed in each other’s arms. I felt his now softened member slip from me and some seemen leaked from my vagina. We were both panting heavily and our bodies were drenched in sweat. I looked over at him and noticed that like me, his hair was drenched and loose strands were clinging to the side of his face.

I tiredly turned over to face him and gently stroked his cheek. He smiled and placed his hand over mine and brought it up to his lips. He planted small kisses on my knuckles and that made me smile.

“You are now officially my wife, {Y/N}...” He panted.

“And you are now my husband.” I cuddled up next to him and kissed his cheek. “This is the best day of my life.”

“I thought meeting me was the best day of your life.”

“Oh, you!” I gave him a gentle smack on the shoulder and we both laughed. “Alright, fine. This is the _second_ best day of my life.”

“What about our first time together?”

“Obi-Wan!” I smacked him again. “You are so bad!”

“Isn’t that why you love me?” He looked up at me with his trademark charming smile and played innocent.

“It’s one of the reasons, yes.”

“{Y/N}, come here.” I obeyed him and cuddled up next to him but he wasn’t satisfied with that. He pulled me up on top of him and held me close. I got comfortable and before I knew it, we were both sound asleep, happily married and in each other’s arms. 


End file.
